Unchanging Things
by Miharu Midorikawa
Summary: TYL!18 x Fem!Reader, Pasti semua hal akan berubah, apalagi jika itu sudah lewat jangka waktu selama 10 tahun. Tapi, apakah perasaan Hibari akan berubah terhadapnya?


**A/N: Ok... ini fanfic request dari ****vinka anjani**** dan juga kupersembahkan untuk temanku; ****Retno Ariani Nastiti, Nita Kiddo, Nagi Sebastian Michaelis, Hibari Misaki Cavallone & Nelis-chan ****(Dia cinta mati sama Hibari bro :v ).**

**Ini terinspirasi oleh lagu Kawaranai Mono (Unchanging things) – Oku Hanako. Coba dengerin deh, aku nangis pas denger ini lagu :'D**

**Enjoy :D **

**.**

**PAIRING: TYL!18 x Fem!Reader**

**Discaimer: Amano AKira**

**.**

**.**

**Unchanging Things**

**By: Miharu Midorikawa**

**.**

**.**

_Hal yang tidak berubah- _

_-apakah hal yang seperti itu ada di dunia ini?_

_._

_Tentu saja tidak._

_Cepat atau lambat pasti semua hal akan berubah._

_._

_Termasuk perasaan seseorang._

_._

Hal yang tidak berubah.

Ya, itulah yang selalu gadis itu cari selama hampir lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini.

Sekarang ia sedang berada di tempat kenangannya- SMP Namimori, Jepang. Karena sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke Jepang karena ia ditempatkan di markas Vongola yang berada di Silicy, Italia. Rambut yang lembut itu berkibar tertiup angin saat dia bediri di depan gedung sekolah itu.

Gedung sekolah yang penuh dengan kejadian yang manis...

Dan_ pahit._

Memberanikan dirinya. Dan dia pun kahirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki gedung sekolah itu.

...

Tangan yang jentik itu meraba permukaan meja yang terletak tepat di sebelah jendela dengan rasa rindu yang begitu meluap, matanya kemudian terkejut dengan apa yang dia temukan di atas meja usang itu. Sebuah coretan pulpen. Dengan gambar payung dengan angka '18' di bawah payung itu dan... sebuah... entahlah, mungkin angka mungkin saja huruf... yang sudah dicoret- menjadikan itu sulit dibaca lagi.

Gadis itu menghela nafas pajang sambil meraba sebuah coretan itu berkali-kali.

"18... ya?"

...

**Reader's POV**

...

Meja ini...

Meja yang selalu kupakai.

Meja ini adalah favoritku- karena dari sini aku bisa melihat langsung keadaan gerbang depan sekolah yang di setiap sampingnya terdapat bunga sakura. Tapi, bukan hanya karena hal itu saja aku menyukai tempat ini, karena dari sini aku bisa melihat _dia _sedang tertidur lelap di bawah naungan pohon sakura.

Tak kusangkan bahwa wajahnya terlihat begitu damai saat dia tertidur.

Biasanya dia memasang muka yang serius nan seram dan selalu mengatakan; "_Kamikorosu._" Kepada orang-orang yang ia anggap tidak suka atau mengganggunya- dan aku pun pernah dikatai itu olehnya. Hari itu... aku sedang berlari di lorong karena hampir telat untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Dan disana, aku pun menabraknya yang sedang patroli di lorong.

"Maaf!" Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku berulang kali, "Hn. Lain kali hati-hati herbivore, kalau tidak... _kamikorosu." _

Dan itulah pertama kalinya ia berbicara padaku.

...

Aku berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah dan menatap ke langit biru yang terlentang luas di atas. Tanpa sadar, aku pun menghela nafas panjang lagi.

Entah harus senang atau tidak...

Orang yang pergi bersamaku ke Jepang dan menjalankan misi di sini itu adalah-

"Herbivore."

"Hibari-san..."

-Hibari Kyoya. Sang mantan Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Namimori yang sekarang menjabat menjadi Ketua CEDEF- menggantikan Iemitsu yang sekarang sudah pensiun, dan juga... dia adalah, orang yang ku-cintai.

Tentu saja ini hanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kalau saja aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya, aku merasa seperti wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini.

"Hibari-san... kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu."

_Ouch._

Ya begitulah, dia memang sifatnya seperti itu. Tapi... itulah salah satu alasan kenapa aku menyukai dia. Memang, sifatnya ketus, terlihat cuek dan lain-lain- tapi aku tetap menyukainya.

"Yasudah, ayo kita cepat kembali ke hotel. Besok lusa kita akan pergi ke Itali lagi." Kataku sambil berjalan melewati Hibari yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya ke gerbang sekolah. Dia hanya menatap tajam kepadaku sebelum akhirnya berjalan beberapa meter dibelakangku.

...

**Author's POV**

...

"Tsuna?" Tanya gadis itu kepada orang yang tersambung dengannya lewat _handphone_-nya, [Bagaimana misi di Jepang bersama Kyoya?]

"Begitulah, lancar-lancar saja."

[Hmm, oh ya- karena ada sesuatu urusan aku akan datang ke situ, mungkin besok baru akan sampai.]

"Ok! Aku tunggu kedatanganmu ya, Tsuna!"

[_Un, ja nee._] Gadis itu pun mematikan sambungan telefon itu, lalu melempar HP itu ke atas kasur dan disusul oleh tubuhnya sendiri yang terbaring di atas kasur yang empuk itu. Setelah berguling-guling di atas kasur selama beberapa menit... tetap saja dirinya tak tidur-tidur. Dia lalu melirik ke arah jam yang berada di dinding kamar hotel yang ia tempati, "Sembilan-"

Dia lalu berdiri dari kasur dan merapihkan penampilannya, "-Jalan-jalan tak jadi masalah 'kan...?" Setelah membawa kunci kamar, ia pun berjalan keluar kamar hotel untuk sekedar jalan-jalan menikmati angin malam yan dingin tetapi menyejukkan.

...

"Hmmm~" Dia meregangkan tangannya lebar-lebar saat menghirup udara segar di luar- sekarang dia sudah berada di taman yang terletak tak jauh dari hotel tempat dia dan Hibari menginap. Setelah puas menghirup udara yang sejuk, dia menatap kosong ke arah langit.

'_Hitam... seperti rambut Hibari saja.' _

Senyuman kecil terpancar dari dirinya yang sedang menatap langit, malam yang tenang- sampai... terdengar suara-suara dari semak-semak yang berada di belakang dirinya. Gadis itu langsung berbalik arah dan memegang pistol di tangannya. Melirik kesana-kemari untuk mencari apa penyebab suara itu- memang, bisa saja suara itu disebabkan oleh angin, tapi ini rasanya _berbeda._

Dan, ternyata firasatnya benar.

Sebuah tangan dengan cekatan menodongkan sebuah pisau ke tenggorokannya dan sebuah tangan lagi menarik kedua tangannya ke belakang. "Mau apa kalian?" Tanya gadis itu dengan tenang.

"Oya oya~ Kami hanya ingin menanyakanmu beberapa hal."

Seorang pria paruh baya melangkahkan kakinya dari sisi taman yang gelap agar gadis itu bisa melihat sosoknya, "Siapa?"

"Aku? Tak usah kau tahu apa namaku." Gadis itu hanya menatap pria itu dengan tajam, tak lama kemudian, pria itu sudah berada di depannya dan memegang dagunya, "Kh..."

"Kau manis juga, [Nama]." Tentu saja dia mencoba untuk memberontak- tapi tak bisa, malah tangan yang memegang dagunya semakin kencang dan susah di lepas. Dan tangan yang memegangnya pun semaking kencang, mungkin sekarang sudah membekas di kulitnya.

"Kau akan ikut dengan kami, [Nama]-chan~" Dirinya sekarang sudah mulai ketakutan, air mata sudah tampak di mata [Warna]nya. Dia sekarang hanya bisa berharap seseorang menyelamatkannya.

'_Kyoya...'_

_**To Be Continued**_

**A/N:**

**Ah, etto, maaf lama. Aku kehilangan koneksi internet selama beberapa minggu... (T-T) Hidup tanpa internet itu sesuatu banget... mau ngerjain tugas gak bisa... baca ff gak bisa... buka FB gak bisa... nyesek rasanya.**

**Ini rencananya akan jadi one shot, tapi entah kenapa jadi two-shots =="**

**Bye~ See you next chapter~**


End file.
